Soup for the Sick
by AngelofMusicHidenoLonger
Summary: Sick Clintasha: requested on tumblr as a prompt. "What's the matter Nat?" He asks groggily tightening his arms around her. "Just get the hell off me." She says. "Okay?" Clint asks removing his arms slowly, Natasha rolled over on her back and puts a hand to her head and takes a breath. "Babe, are you alright-" "Damn it Clint don't call me that?" Natasha says in more of a question .


**Okay guys! This prompt comes from gaga-4-jenya-fangirl on tumblr who requested a sick Clintasha where Clint takes care of Natasha. And I wrote it, thank's for the prompt I loved writing it and I may do it more often. For my other OTP's :)**

**And it was a day early then what I said it would be, haha I win.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Natasha groaned and woke up, Clint's arms around her.

"Get the hell off me Barton." She mutters.

"What's the matter Nat?" He asks groggily tightening his arms around her.

"Just get the hell off me." She says.

"Okay?" Clint asks removing his arms slowly, Natasha rolled over on her back and puts a hand to her head and takes a breath. "Babe, are you alright-"

"Damn it Clint don't call me that?" Natasha says in more of a question as her head spun and she closed her eyes trying to make everything stop spinning and tipping.

"Natasha, honey, you look like hell what's the-" He begins but she rolls over and throws up violently on the floor.

"Damn it!" She says all the strength gone from her body. Clint sat up and turned on a small lamp. He got up and picked Natasha up, "Barton get off." She says.

"We're taking your temperature and then getting you a bath." He says.

"I'm fine." Natasha says.

"No you're not." Clint says setting her down on the counter. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Clint grabs the thermometer and says,

"Open." Turning it on. Natasha opens her mouth and lets Clint put the thermometer in her mouth.

After a few momonts it beeps. Clint takes it out of her mouth because she feels too bad to argue,

"Yep it's a fever, come on time for a bath."

"No Barton-" She says weakly as Clint picks her up again. "Clint put me down." she whimpers.

"And why would I do that?" Clint asks as he places her on the toilet and hands her a towel, turning on the water.

"Because I don't want you near me." Natasha said.

"Well you have a few minutes in the tub by yourself while I prepare things so that you can rest." Clint says. Natasha sighs and says,

"Fine." before Clint slips out of the room.

~00000000000~

Natasha gets out of the tub and goes into the bedroom to see the vomit cleaned up and a freshly folded pair of sweatpants and one of Clint's old and soft shirts. Laid out with some underwear and a note.

_Gone out to get a few things, put these on and lie down where I prepared a spot on the couch for you. There's a movie in the DVD player if you get bored._

_-Clint_

Natasha smiled, she'd never admit it, but she liked it when Clint got all protective and caring. She slipped on the clothing and then took in a deep breath of the shirt smiling as she did so. She put her hair in a loose ponytail and then put her dirty clothing in the hamper before walking out to the living room where there was a couch across from a television and a table, a chair next to it. On the couch there was a pillow and a soft blanket. On the table there was a basin if she got sick along with a remote, some soda and saltines incase she was hungry. Natasha smiled and then even though she wanted to show Clint that he didn't need to take care of her, she walked over and slipped under the blanket. She turned on the television and a movie popped up. She laughed aloud to herself when she saw what it was, it was her favorite disney movie, Tangled. She had no idea why she enjoyed it so much, she just did. Natasha smiles and then curls up smiling, already starting to feel better. It was just getting to one of the first real songs when her eyelids get heavy and she eventually fell asleep.

~0000000000000~

Clint walks in and sees Natasha curled up on the couch, snoring lightly, her hair in a messy ponytail. Clint places his shopping bags on the counter before taking off his coat and shoes. He looks at the movie and sees the credits running. He turns the television off and then kneels down lightly and kisses her forehead. She stirs but he says,

"Shh, it's just me. Go back to sleep." Softly. He sees her mouth twitch in a light smile before her face relaxes again and he hears her light snoring again. He gets up and goes over to the counter.

_An hour later_

Clint stirs the pot and then adds in the cut vegetables before tasting a bit of it, something was missing. He realized what it was and smiled. He took the jar out of the cabinet and added a tiny pinch, it was a spice from Russia that Natasha got imported every year. She said that it made everything taste better. It was a comfort spice. He stirs again and tastes again and smiles. He had just made his homemade chicken soup, it was his mother's recipe and always made him feel better when he was sick, so this morning he had texted her and she sent him the recipe. He puts the lid back on the pot and then turns up the heat to let it warm up and cook a bit more. He hears a shift of weight in the living room and sees that Natasha had wrapped the blanket more around her shivering. He walks over and then gently places a hand on her shoulder, rubbing her comfortingly. She makes a noise and then slowly opens her eyes,

"Go away Clint." She mutters.

"Why would I do that?" Clint asks climbing under the blanket next to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

"Because you're gonna get sick." Natasha says before sneezing. Clint smiles and pulls her closer towards him, she obviously doesn't mind as much as she says because she curls up closer to him, and her body becomes relaxed in his arms.

"I'll try not to." Clint mutters into her ear before kissing her neck and jaw. Natasha smiles and closes her eyes, sighing happily.

"Why do you always do this?" She asks.

"Do what?" Clint asks, taking her hair out of it's almost nonexistent ponytail and running his hands through her hair to help flatten it out.

"Try to make me feel better when I don't want to." Natasha asks.

"Why wouldn't I?" Clint asks surprised.

"I don't know." Natasha says. Clint moves a hand to her neck and she leans into his touch looking into his light grey blue eyes.

"'Tasha, you're my best friend and so much more. I love you to pieces. I hate seeing you feeling bad because it makes me feel useless watching you suffer." Clint says before kissing her lips quickly and lightly. When he opens his eyes she's smiling at him and her eyes are showing so much love that it makes his heart swell. How was he so lucky that the man she chose to give into the childish feeling of love to, was him? Of all the people to establish a relationship with, why him? Clint moves a stray hair out of her face as she yawns.

"I made soup, if you're hungry. My mother made it for me when I was a kid, never failed to make me feel better whenever I was sick. She was more than happy to give me the recipe, she does adore you afterall." Clint says smiling.

"Mhmm, soup sounds wonderful." Natasha says closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest. Clint gently lifts her up enough for him to get off the couch before picking her up and carrying her to the kitchen.

~00000000000000~

Natasha stared at Clint as he poured the rest of the soup into a thermos and put it into the special compartment that Stark made for their room that allowed them to keep things warm, like a fridge, but for warm foods. Clint walks over to Natasha and stands behind her stool and massages her shoulders as she eats her soup. She closes her eyes and smiles, this was really good soup.

"What do you think about the soup?" Clint asks. Natasha smiles and says,

"Mmm, it's very good."

"Glad you like it, now you need to get well so once you're done we'll give you the medicine Bruce told me to give you to treat your little stomach bug and then we'll go lie down together. That sound good?" Clint asks. Natasha nodded and then took another spoonful as Clint sat in the stool next to her and smiled softly as she took her next spoonful. He kissed her cheek causing her to smile as she took another bite. He kissed the corners of her smile causing her to laugh,

"Barton, stop." She says.

"Why?" Clint asks chuckling as he kissed her again.

"I want to eat." She complains laughing slightly as Clint kissed her.

"You've already had two bowls." Clint says. Natasha smiles and says,

"Okay you win." Too tired to argue. As he takes her bowl of soup and puts it in the compartment for later and walks back over to her, picking her up and taking her into their bedroom.

~0000000000000000~

Natasha smiled as she felt Clint wrap his arms around her. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Clint?" She asks.

"Hm?" He grunts sleepily.

"Thank you, for ignoring me." She says turning around to look into his eyes.

"Natasha, if I didn't ignore you on a daily basis, you'd be dead." Clint says chuckling a bit.

"Shut up." She mutters into his chest as he laughs and kisses the top of her head before saying,

"Goodnight Natasha."

**"****Night Clint." Natasha says as she closes her eyes and drifts off into a happy sleep.**

* * *

**I was conflicted whether to do Tangled or Dumbo so I flipped a coin, hope I chose the right one. Anyway, hope you liked it :)**


End file.
